


Villain au: The Art Gallery

by im_fairly_witty



Series: Villain AU [4]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, So much lovely fanart was done for this au, along with official art by the authors, here it is all in one place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_fairly_witty/pseuds/im_fairly_witty
Summary: So much wonderful art has been made for this au by its readers and now it's all been collected into one place for future enjoyment rather than letting it be lost to the sands of time/tumblr.Art is organized by creator with an explanation for pieces that require context. Each art piece is credited to its artist, official art from the author is also included. The gallery will continue to be updated as needed.





	Villain au: The Art Gallery

**Art by **[@Androidsnot](https://tmblr.co/mwB-WLN0vx2YrRglcCUD4ag)

Bad End Miguel

Ruy trapped in his father's shadow

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/8ec2f7c8e52d28a054398f98ea2c9e5e/tumblr_pwaq493uRl1xgowfqo2_1280.png)

Victoria's interrogation

Ruy and Hector's confrontation

**Art by [@Scribblrhob](https://tmblr.co/mMPXt4jTIxS23jIeiiWuh-Q) **

The last laugh

Mania

"Welcome to the Familia"

"You were going to _murder me..._"

**Art by [@sharpace](https://tmblr.co/mC7n-YeSshlDgITWEDUZAHg) **

Hector

Imelda

Imector

Ruia

Ruia in 1950's Hollywood fashion

Imector being as irresponsibly wealthy and secretly evil as possible.

**Art by [@doodleimprovement](https://tmblr.co/m0V0YpPgF1e3gkIPdlLt7Bw) **

Miguel's death 

**Art by [@yourimaginarycupcake](https://tmblr.co/mrlbqAu18uwW-g7rPR63A2g) **

Ernesto de la Cruz's skeletal markings in villain!au (based on the headcanon that his markings in canon have been cosmetically altered to be silver.)

**Art by [@i-am-a-blogging-bear](https://tmblr.co/m71Ic3RvCOJD2BDySbos30g)**

Nonverbal Miguel and wealthy Imector

[ ](https://hecc-comics.tumblr.com/private/image/187195663848/tumblr_KEwtzvBoRVdUg7Ll5)

Ruy and Teto's...spirited...shouting match in the epilogue chapters "Hermanoes"

**Art by [@nashtsu](https://tmblr.co/mkLtKUyxK2WeLzf8UfwGrUw) **

**Art by [@melcecilia14](https://tmblr.co/m1PKHc8mgLjLO7RXO8JGQBw)**

**Art by [@lloronala](https://tmblr.co/mAHlUE_BJoSk_05HT1EpuIg) **

** Art by [@ibrithir-was-here](https://tmblr.co/mLyJAxGWI43Jy1HuMHMKDpw) **

Ruy conducts his final sonata, the one he wrote after breaking up with Iria. His last public performance before his untimely death.

Iria and Esteban's daughter Luzia is a chatty bookworm who is always sharing new facts she's learned with her parents.

In picture text:

"And since nobody could figure out how ferns grew without seeds they figured the seeds were _invisible_ and that they could turn _people_ invisible too..." 

"So apparently back in the 1930's some workers found a huge _8 foot alligator_ swimming around in a Harlem sewer..."

Luzia has a love of Abba that she shares with her grandfather Naveen.

After the events of villain au Ruy stays with Esteban and Iria on their side of the afterlife while he recovers. Esteban lovingly encourages Iria to go after Ruy if it will make her happy since he knows their marriage has always been a platonic one of convenience that wouldn't have happened if Ruy hadn't died anyway.

Jasmine and Teto on their first date, which they insisted "wasn't a date".

A healthy young Ruy Rivera with Valentina De la Cruz (daughter of Ernesto and Ruy's childhood best friend) in a universe where neither Hector or Ernesto ever tried to kill each other. 

Ruia in that same happy healthy universe.

Ruia in a genderbent au

Genderbent Ruy (Rodriga) with her older brother Teto and his baby newly-rescued squirrel Canela. 

**Art by [@sweetiepie08](https://tmblr.co/mQYWN27F_IV0R4gRCYo4gvg)**

Hectors from across the entire fandom's many aus stream into villain!au to come to Ruy and Miguel and Enrique's badly needed rescue.

Ruy is overwhelmed by so much positive and loving reinforcement from so many of his not-dads from other universes 

**Art by [@slusheeduck](https://tmblr.co/m6RoCOMrf9aNc6jybGk6vRQ) (the co-creator)**

Hector and Ruy in Canon Ruy au, where everything is the same as canon but Ruy's born a few months after Hector dies, leading to a happy post-death meeting.

**Art by [@im-fairly-whitty](https://tmblr.co/mkjtIMc-aB1nAfFi9lJaQAw) (the author)**

Iria as a teenager

Iria at Ruy's grave the day after the burial (the funeral was a private family-only affair because the Riveras didn't know any of Ruy's friends and didn't want them or paparazzi near the funeral.)

Ruy. "Noosed by fate"

Hector and baby Ruy together before things got bad

The Rivera family portrait on the wall in the previous picture

Bad end Miguel

Ruia in a modern highschool/Decendants au

Teto writing his wife Jasmine a letter while Canela the squirrel <strike>tries to figure out how to eat is</strike> looks on.

Jasmine Rivera reading a letter from her husband Teto

Ruia

"How Villain AU Should Have Ended" comic


End file.
